jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nahdar Vebb
Artikel: LEP-86C8 Hallo, ich habe jetzt den Artikel LEP-86C8 überarbeitet und wollte fragen, ob du jetzt den "dieser Artikel muss überarbeitet werden"-Balken entfernen könntest. Oder darf ich ihn auch selber entfernen? Bitte möglichst schnell antworten.--Luki 97 19:03, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich würd dir raten, seine Zeit vor der Folge in einem satz zu beschreiben, also dass er mit Vindi 32 VSY nach Naboo kam und ihm bei der Entwicklung der Bomben half. Aber sonst kannst du den auch selber rausnehmen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:05, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich hab den Balken jetzt weggenommen aber die Zeit vor der Folge hab ich nicht beschrieben, da ich nicht weiss, welche Quelle ich angeben muss. Trotzdem gut?--Luki 97 20:08, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Keks Danke/Pb Hallo, Ich wollte mich bei der netten Hilfe bedanken. Ich habe nur eine Frage-wie kann man ein profilbild oder ähnlich hochladen? Lg Qui-Gonn112 17:07, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Profilbild? Was meinst du damit, ein Bild für deine Benutzerseite? So ein Profilbild wie auf den Wikia-Seiten gibt es nicht, falls du das meinst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:28, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ja ja ja schon klar aber man muss mich mit dem thema ja nicht gleich überollen ich wollte nur etwas ausprobiren und schon fährt mich der typ von Juno mich an. Gruss Com.Simon 19:55, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Juno ist kein Typ, sondern ein Mensch, und die Jedipedia ist kein Labor, sondern eine Enzyklopädie. Wenn dein Bild Qualitätsmängel hat oder die Vorlage:Hochladen nicht ordnungsgemäß ausgefüllt ist (oder du sogar fremde Bilder geklaut hast), kann er dazwischenfunken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:58, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Keks Schlacht von Christophsis Hallo Nahdar, Ich hab eine Bitte an dich. Als ich auf den Artikel Schlacht von Christophsis ging, sah ich, dass das Bravo Squad in dieser mitkämpfte. Das Bravo Squad ist jedoch ein Republik-Kommando-Squad, welches in Triple Zero auftaucht. Vielleicht gab es zwei Einheiten die so hießen. Könntest du vielleicht rauskriegen, ob man hierzu eine Begriffsklärung machen müsste? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 09:25, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, das Bravo Squad kommt in Republic Heroes auf, das wäre da hilfreich. Aber ich denke, jetzt reicht erstmal das hier. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:05, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Projekt: The Clone Wars Hallo Nahdar, Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich auch beim The Clone Wars Projekt mitmachen kann, bzw darf? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 11:00, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich, immer gern. Mitglieder sind gern gesehen, schreib dich ruhig in. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:02, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank! Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, an diesem Projekt teilhaben zu dürfen . Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 11:07, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond Hallo Nahdar, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Sieh dir bitte das hier mal an und könntest du deine (hoffentlich gute) Meinung darüber auf diese Seite schreiben. Das wäre sehr nett. Danke, Clone Commander Keller 14:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab den ziemlich verbessert und ausgebaut, ich will meinen Artikel nicht vorschlagen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:31, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Freundeliste Darf ich dich in meiner Freundeliste eintragen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:17, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ja natürlich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:30, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Operation: Knightfall Hallo, Nahdar! Ich wollt' fragen, ob ich mit dir zusammen an dem neuen Artikel Operation: Knightfall arbeiten darf (würd mich zum Beispiel um gute Bilder kümmern). Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 22:12, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Bilder brauch ich eigtl. keine, aber du kannst dich eigtl. mit eintragen. Also ich arbeite die quellen einfach ab und du kannst ja immer korrekturlesen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:14, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Hi Nahdar, könntest du bitte kurz in den Chat kommen? Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:18, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit drin :-) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:18, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Captain Wolffe Hi Nahdar, ich wollte meinen ersten eigenen, kleinen Artikel schreiben, kenn mich aber noch nicht so genau aus, was Formatierung, Quellbelegung und Links angeht. Könntest du mir vielleicht noch ein paar Tipps diesbezüglich geben? Gruß DarthSion251 14:40, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Du meintest sicher diesen Wolffe, oder? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:45, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja tut mir leid, hab mich vertippt und den Artikel deswegen nicht gefunden. Gruß DarthSion251 14:55, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Agamar Du hattest bei UT-AT-Artikel eine Schlacht von Agamar eingefügt. Da ich bereits einen Artikel zu der Schlacht von Agamar im Großen Galaktischen Krieg geschrieben habe, hatte ich damals auch schon nach Infos bezüglich der Schlacht in den Klonkriegen gesucht, die WP verwies da als einzige Quelle auf den UT-AT-Artikel in der Datenbank, aus dem aber nicht hervorgeht, ob es da wirklich eine Schlacht gab. Daher frage ich dich nun, ob ich einfach nur zu blöd war, die richtige Quelle für diese Schlacht zu finden oder ob es sie gar nicht gibt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:32, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nene, der Eintrag. Schließlich findet er ihm Zuge der Mirgoshir-Kampagne statt und wieso sollte die Republik sonst so viel Truppen auf einen Ort verlagern, wo sie sie doch so dringend brauch? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:37, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun, es ist aber eine Vermutung. Vieleicht wurden die auf Agamar gebaut, sollten von der Fabrik zum Raumhafen laufen und sind dabei abgestützt. Eine Schlacht wäre demnach Spekulation. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:39, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Gebaut auf einer Agrarwelt anstatt serienmäßig bei den KDY? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:41, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Es war nur ein Beispiel, es gibt dutzende Gründe, warum die da gewesen sein könnten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:42, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bild Frage Hi, Nahdar! Ich hab gerade eine neue Version von diesem Bild hochgeladen (Datei:Jax.jpg), jedoch scheint das nicht zu funktionieren. Ob du dir das mal kurtz ansehen könnest? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 15:32, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Strg+F5 einmal drücken, bis ein Admin das alte gelöscht hat, siehst du dann die neue Version. Danach gibts ja nur noch die alte. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:34, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Dank dir! Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 15:44, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Hi, Nahdar! Ich hab da mal eine Frage. Ist dieses Bild (Datei:Boba-Vanqor.jpg) wirklich aus Death Trap, oder nicht aus der darauf folgenden Folge R2 Come Home? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 11:33, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Tatsächlich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:27, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Snow Ich stimme die bei der Löschung von Snow volkommen zu. Wer hat dass den geschrieben? Darth caedus forever 18:10, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Eine IP, sieh in die Versionen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:10, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Trick Hallo Nahdar Könntest du mir bitte erzählen wie du das bei deiner Seite gemacht hast das jeder der reinkommt Hallo Name liest.--Boba 20:53, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Vorlage:USERNAME Pandora Diskussion 21:09, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) UCs Hey. Ich möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass du auch noch ein paar mehr Artikel UC hast (Cody hab ich z.B. gesehen). Versuch nicht zu viele Artikel UC zu nehmen (ich klick mal nicht deine ganzen selbsterstellten Artikel durch, um zu gucken, wer von dir noch UC ist, sind aba glaub ich recht viele). Irgendwann verlierst du den Überblick. Kleine Info Bild:--).gif Kit Diskussion 15:27, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Es sind die uC, die auch in der Liste stehen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:53, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, bei COdy hast du recht (die nummern da -.-). So wie ich dich kenne, hats du aber sicherlich noch welche, vor allem die von TCW. Kit Diskussion 17:58, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Nahdar Vebb, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Bruce Spence.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Spence.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora Diskussion 21:58, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) Schlachten und Missionen Hi Nahdar, es ist schön, dass du dich so reinhängst und ausführliche Artikel über Missionen und Schlachten aus TCW schreibst, aber bitte ergänze nicht nur in deinen Artikeln die Vorlage:Klonkriege sondern auch die Schlachten und Missionen in der Vorlage. Danke. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 20:20, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab tatsächlich gerade am bearbeiten, hab aber gerade was anderes gamcht und noch nicht angefangen. Wird jetzt aber gemacht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:21, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Coole Signatur Hi Nahdar! Ich wollt dich fragen, wie du das mit der Signatur hinbekommst (sieht toll aus!). Ich muss die Schrift nämlich immer nachträglich ändern. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 18:31, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Da musst du (wenn ich dir mal das Bild für deine Disku einfüge) den folgenden Code eingeben: [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller Ich kann's dir auch so einfügen, dass du das in deiner normalen Signatur hast, wenn du willst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:36, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir. Jedoch wär's nett anstslle Keller - CC Keller als Initialen zu haben (Falls das ginge). Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:02, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Natürlich geht das. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:09, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Super! Also ich wär dir sehr dankbar dafür. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:12, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Fertig. Jetzt musst du bei den Einstellungen bei Signatur nur noch eingeben und darunter auf Signatur als Wikitext behandeln. klicken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:12, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Achso, das sieht jetzt so aus: – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller. Übrigens könntest du auch mal in unseren Chat kommen, wenn du magst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:14, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Danke! Wenn's geht komm ich in den Chat. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:22, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) Editcount Hi Nahdar, eine Frage, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, da ich ziemlich verwirrt bin: Wieso hast du plötzlich so wenige Edits und bist zwei Plätze abgestürzt, du warst doch knapp hinter mir? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:20, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber Nahdars Benutzerseite wurde Versionsbereinigt, wodurch gut 500 Edits verloren gegangen sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:24, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::?! Kann mir das auch passieren? Meinetwegen kommt ein Admin daher und bereingt meine Versionen? Aber danke für deine Antwort ;-). Gruß, Darth Hate 16:27, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Er hat es so gewollt. Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Nach BK: Ich hab Pandora im IRC gefragt, da hat er es gemacht. Also ganz nach meinem Wunsch. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:01, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Danke.Darth Hate 21:27, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) Move-Recht Hi, Nahdar! Du meintest in der Kategorienkaste stände das Wörtchen HotCat, aber bei mir steht das da irgendwie nicht. Help, please! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:53, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bei Artikeln nur. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:55, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::14:30, 18. Mai 2010 Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion | Beiträge) änderte die Benutzerrechte für „Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller“ von „(–)“ auf „move“. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:57, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Komisch? Liegt das vielleicht an meinem PC? Ich seh das leider nicht. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 10:00, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Generell sollte das bei allen Artikeln und Bildern auftauchen. Wenn es nicht auftaucht, solltest du einmal deinen Browsercache leeren. Das kannst du idR mit + oder +, falls du einen Mac benutzt. Pandora Diskussion 13:50, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Achso! Vielen Dank, Pandora! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:14, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) TOR-Bilder Ein kleiner Tipp zu Bildern von swtro.com: Fast alles Material dort hat einen Link zu runterladen. Dieses Runterlade-Version hat eine höhere Qualität als die Anzeige-Version, weshalb Bilder möglichst immer von dort genommen werden sollten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:36, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Joa, okay. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:43, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kaliida ich hab ein bild hochgeladen hooftlich gefällt es dir? Datei:Kaliida-Medcenter1.jpg --Commander Cody CC-2224 11:45, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Jetzt schon. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:47, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::der ARTIKEL IST GUT VON MIR ICH FIND DAS DOOF DAS DU ALLES LÖSCEHN MUSST--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:32, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Bitte nicht schreien! Ich kann nichts löschen, und außerdem gibt es den Artikel über den Affen in der Unterstadt bereits. Du hast den von Felucia verfasst, und der gehört da wahrlich nicht hin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:44, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Welchen Artikel meint er denn? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:46, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Muk Muk Monkey (Felucia). Er hat aber den über den Affen von Coruscant aus Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld verfasst, den es aber schon gibt. Jetzt beschwert er sich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:47, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sich um eine schlechte WP-Übersetzung handelt. Da frage ich mich, was daran jetzt "von dir" ist, Commander Cody CC-2224. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:50, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ohnehin ein Sperrkandidat. Kopiert (und in dem Fall übersetzt) Texte, schreit herum und hat sonst aich nicht den besten Umgang. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:53, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Oh, ha! Erst mal, Commander Cody CC-2224, wollen wir alle gut mit einander, also bitte hier nicht rumschreien. Außerdem musst du zugeben, dass der Artikel wirklich schlecht geschrieben ist (siehe bessere wie Wag Too). Drittens ist das Aussehen zum Muk Muk Monkey (Coruscant) sehr ähnlich. Bitte prüfe in Zukunft immer deine Quellen. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:57, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) Er ist schlecht, weil er aus der WP kopiert ist (aber in den falschen Artikel gepackt). :„''Muk Muk Monkey was a yellow Kowakian monkey-lizard who was seen in Slum district G17 alongside two Weequay criminals during the Clone Wars. The Kowakian saw the lightsaber of Ahsoka Tano when the young Togruta Padawan and her Master, Anakin Skywalker were looking for the Weequay criminal Car Affa.“ ::→ „''Muk Muk Monkey war ein gelber Kowakian monkey-Eidechse, die im Armenviertel Unterstadt des Planeten Coruscant neben zwei Weequay Verbrecher während der The Clone Wars gesehen wurde. Die Kowakin sah das Lichtschwert von Ahsoka Tano, als der junge Padawan Ahsoka Tano und ihr Meister, Anakin Skywalker waren für die strafrechtliche Weequay Car Affa suchen. ''“ – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:02, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hab ihn was auf seiner Disskusionsseite geschrieben. Hoffe er beherzigt es. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:14, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich auch. Vizsla hat gerade gschrieben, dass er die Signatur will. Das kannst du ja mal probieren, wenn du es nicht schaffst helf ich dir. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:17, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Dank dir. Fall Cody nochmal Probleme macht, schreib es ihm oder Pandora. Hoffe ich konnte dir dabei helfen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:22, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::ach ja schuldige --Commander Cody CC-2224 15:44, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Hi! Ich glaube Vizsla versteht das mit der Signatur noch nicht so richtig. Ob du ihn da vielleicht helfen kannst? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:33, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) Deine Unterschrift Sorry, dass ich das jetzt hier noch einmal aufgreife, aber warum hast du bei Diskussion für Exzellente Artikel einmal mit Caedus unterschrieben?--Darth caedus forever 23:03, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Weil er zwischendurch eine andere Signatur hatte? 'Kit' Diskussion 23:04, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Trotzdem er heisst doch nicht Caedus--Darth caedus forever 11:09, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Nein, warum sollte ich? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:13, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Weil du doch mit Caedus unterschrieben hast--Darth caedus forever 11:13, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Na und? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:16, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich frage dich doch warum--Darth caedus forever 11:18, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Was ist daran schlimm? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:21, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Nichts, ich wollte einfach nur fragen warum--Darth caedus forever 11:21, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Nein, ich frage dich: Warum nicht? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:22, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung ich will jetzt nicht deine Kreativität bremsen und dich auch nicht kritisieren oder, aber eigentlich heisst du ja nicht Caedus--Darth caedus forever 11:26, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja und, der Link führt auf meine Benutzerseite, und wenn das so ist, kann ich mich nennen wie ich will. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:28, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Das stimmt, trotzdem dachte ich auf den ersten Blick es sei ein anderer Benutzer--Darth caedus forever 11:30, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bild kannst du für mich ein anderes bild hochladen?--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:44, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Was ist daran so schwer, einfach das von StarWars.com zu nehmen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:49, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::StarWars.com und nicht StarWarsUnion... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:51, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::kannst du mal in caht gucken--Commander Cody CC-2224 18:39, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ok ist ein '''sehr' schlches bilde sollte man löschen--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:15, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wo kommt das denn in der Episode vor, vielleicht krieg ich ja was besseres hin. Pandora Diskussion 21:25, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ahsoka Tano Hi Nahdar Vebb, ich würde gerne eine Kleinigkeit zur Geschichte bei diesem Artikel beisteuern, den vor allem du ja gerade bearbeitest. Würdest du mir das gestatten? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:08, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Immer gern, was genau willst du denn machen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:23, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe da noch ein Miniatures-Szenario (Shadows of the Force), da kommt sie auch drin vor. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wann die Ereignisse dort stattfinden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:46, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Versuchs einfach einzuordnen, wenn nicht achte aufs Erscheinungsdatum und packs so dazwischen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:51, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, ich trag mich mal sicherheitshalber ins UC ein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:18, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) lalala, Christophsis Hallöchen Nahdar, ich bin zwar quasi so ziemlich inaktiv, aber ich habe mir gerade eben nochmal die Schlacht von Christophsis angeschaut... und, siehe da, er ist ja lw geworden. Cool. Ich bin ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, aber auch von einem gewissen Stolz, und, hm. Also worauf ich hinauswill, ist, ob du nicht in deine Artikelliste nebst dem Artikelnamen einfügen könntest "Mit Darth Maulhalten und C-3PO", oder so? Weil wir mit ungefähr 29kb etwa fünf Sechstel des Artikelchens erarbeitet haben. Ob ich pedantisch bin, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich fühle mich trotz meiner mangelhaften Aktivität etwas ignoriert beim Wert meiner Arbeit an der Schlacht von Christophsis. Denn diesen Artikel mit C-3PO zu schreiben, war wirklich eine Heidenkleinarbeit Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:45, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Kann ich machen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:34, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) Hilfe kannst du mir bei Omi Vane helfen?--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:22, 31. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, dass war wirklich sehr nett--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:41, 31. Mai 2010 (CEST)